The Kurama Clan
The Kurama Clan '' '', the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the unnamed kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can actually produce tangible effects that occur in reality. The genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. '' ''Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone around them. They were originally one of the more prominent clans in Konohagakure, but the number of ninja in the clan has severely dwindled. '' ''Clan Traits: '' ''The Kurama Clan is known for the excellent abilities in the use of Genjutsu. Even after all the generations the unknown Kekkei Genkai. '' ''Cosmetic: '' *''Slender muscular body builds. '' *''Tall majority, most clan members will reach the height of 186cm or 6'2 to 205cm or 6'7 '' *''Pale skin, which often makes their injuries all the more prominent on their body. '' *''Unique Eye designs that make them stand out. '' '' '' ''Personality: '' *''Very Quiet and well Mannered. '' *''Always calm, aiming to never show any kind of fear, happiness or sadness '' ''Strengths: '' *''Superior use in Genjutsu. '' *''In few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can actually produce tangible effects that occur in reality. '' '' '' ''Weaknesses: · Taijutsu is a weakness of this clan… Seeing that they use a majority of their chakra to use powerful Genjutsu moves, they never saw a need to learn this ability. '' · ''With the use of hand signs, more complex ones take much more time for a Kurama clan member to learn. '' · 'Can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power.' '' Miscellaneous '' *''There is no real set nature that the clan takes on. It is always at random. '' *''Sometimes members of this Clan are born blind, color blind or even born with a unique Eye Design which later in a clan members life can be used to cast Genjutsu. '' ''Clan Abilities: · ''The use of an unknown Kekkei Genkai is present in the clan even after so many generations have passed. '' ''Kekkei Genkai: '' The Kurama clan is known for being well master in Genjutsu. Category:Clan Category:Incomplete Category:status check